Draco's Letter
by Jade Hsieh
Summary: Just a letter to Lucius who is in Azkaban. Draco gets to tell his father exactly what he thinks of him COMPLETE


Dear Father,  
  
How's Azkaban? The Dementors sneak you out yet? Let's see, what do you want to hear? Oh, yes, I beat up Potter and Weasley, and knocked up the Mudblood. I'm top of my class, and have been talking to Snape about getting initiated for some time now. I can't wait until the Dementors bust you out, so that you and I can serve Lord Voldemort for the rest of our puny pathetic lives. Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said the name of your half-blood leader! I realize that you wish me to be punished severely for this. But I'm sorry.  
  
You know what's funny? I've actually become friends with Harry and Ron. Yea. It's amazing isn't it father? Maybe I can spy on them for you now that I've won their trust. Or, maybe not. Because that would mean serving Voldemort- oops, did I say his name again? - and I really don't want to do that. I want to be my own person. I don't want to serve someone else.   
  
And you know what else I've been up to? I'm in love with HERMIONE GRANGER. That's right. HERMIONE GRANGER. Not "Filthy Mudblood bitch like you always call her. HERMIONE GRANGER. Of course, next weekend it will be HERMIONE MALFOY. I must have forgotten to send you an invitation. You can attend of course. Albus Dumbledore will be attending, and Professor Snape as well. Y'know, Professor Dumbledore isn't as horrible as you said he was. I'm becoming good friends with him as well.   
  
Well, I certainly hope you can make it to our wedding. It will be the first time a Malfoy has married someone who isn't pureblood in...how many years? Centuries? Hmm...that's an impressive record. Oh well. I'm sure that you are getting all hot and bothered from this letter. No doubt Dementors are right outside your cell right now, drinking in your emotions. Now that you can't touch me, i'm ready to tell you exactly how I feel about you.  
  
You raised me. You taught me. You made me the man I am today. Or the man I was. Being in love has changed me. But I still hate you for taking my childhood away from me. How dare you do that to me? What kind of man puts the Cruciatus Curse on a 5 year old? Huh? You ruined my life. You made me live off of hate. Six years Lucius. Six years at Hogwarts with no true friends. I've always been alone. Always. Because of you. I have to keep a Pensieve of all the memories. How you beat me. How you beat mother. How you would torture us for laughing.   
  
I loathe you. I despise you. You cannot believe how happy I was that you got landed in Azkaban. Of course, I still acted as if I looked up to you. I wasn't about to thank Potter. And to think, I might have still supported Voldemort-I just keep doing that, don't I?- if it hadn't been for one night in the library.  
  
Since I know it would piss you off if I told you about how Hermione and I met. So I'll tell you. I was sitting in the library during dinner. Of course, I had lost all appetite after reading how strong Voldemort's become. So I sat, reading a history book. Because I find History fascinating. But I'm sure you already knew that. You always liked to know my opinions and views. So then, Hermione walks in and sits at the table next to mine. At first we started arguing, but for some strange reason, we started to discuss history. Seems Mione likes it as well. So we started to meet daily, just to discuss literature and history. And then we started a relationship. I love her Lucius. More than you could ever know.  
  
So we break the news to Harry and Ron. And at first they objected, especially Ron. But then they saw that I had changed. And that Hermione was happy. So everything fell into place. I'm happy Lucius. I have two best friends now. And the love of my life. And you know why? Cos you're gone. You going to Azkaban was the best thing that ever happened to me.   
  
I hate you and Voldemort. I don't care if you disown me. I'll change my name to Draco Granger if I have to. But you won't change my mind. After I graduate, I am going to live with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a while. Until Hermione and I can get our own place. And when people ask me who my father was I'll say, "Me? I don't have a father." Because you weren't a father to me. Snape has been like a father to me. But not you. Goodbye Lucius. I hope I never have to look upon your face again.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy 


End file.
